


Reassuring Insights

by cinnamonbunboii (casbackwardstie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/pseuds/cinnamonbunboii
Summary: Taking you home, Peter notices something’s off. Curious what it is, he prods, gaining a reassuring insight.





	Reassuring Insights

Gulping, Peter bites his lip while holding his hand out to Y/N; he remembered Ned’s silly words when he accidentally let word fall that he’d asked Y/N out. ‘Confidence is sexy, embrace that!’ the words bring a smile to Peter’s face as he looks down upon his date. The chilly fall air creates a draft throughout the busy streets of West Village. The breeze makes goosebumps rise on your skin, he notices; shrugging off his coat, Peter offers it up.

“What about you? You’ll freeze your ass off.” Peter smiles at your concern for him, silently admiring your thoughtfulness.

“If I have any ass to freeze off, that is,” he jokes, wrapping the coat further around you to keep you warm. Peter was used to the cold weather the later seasons brought to New York. Shaking his head a little, he tries to stay in the moment by pushing his thoughts out of his head. “Are you looking at my ass?” The words tumble out before he can stop them, leaving Peter slightly embarrassed considering the answer could easily be ‘no;’ he was only assuming.

“Well, I had to check to see if what you were saying is true,” Peter chuckles at your joking tone. Looping your arm with his own, he digs with his free hand into his pockets: trying to find his Metro card. Whipping it out, Peter makes an ‘Aha!’ sound before his attention cuts back to you. “So what’d you think of the food?” The way you attempt to make conversation has Peter’s heart melting; you look so shy! Of course, Peter knows you aren’t shy, but, then again, when did Peter not find you cute? Never… so…

“Oh! The food, right,” Peter remembers you’re awaiting his response. Quickly thinking over the food they’d just eaten, Peter makes a face as the corner of his lips curl inward: a face he often subconsciously makes. “I liked it. I’d say my favorite thing was probably the fries,” Peter admits.

“The fries?” He watches as your eyebrows furrow for a second before a smile graces your lips.

“Yeah, I mean, come on, Y/N, they weren’t just any fries,” Peter jokes, nudging your shoulder with his own. The fries were really good; seasoned with salt, olive oil, and other herbs, they indeed were unlike any other fries he’d ever had. “What was your favorite thing?” his voice comes out much quieter than intended. Your eyes drift away from his as you think. Peter looks for the closest Metro stop; he knows you’re nearing one having memorized the routes.

“I don’t know? I thought it was all good,” your voice trails off and Peter wonders why considering you’re someone who tends to ramble. Confusion fills his mind as you unloop your arm from his; are you not enjoying the date?

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks hesitantly, regretting his words as he sees your melancholy reaction. Your eyes search his own and he feels like a lost puppy, unsure if he is welcome. You turn your back toward him, walking up the steps to the Metro platform in anticipation of the train.

“Come on! I’ll, explain up here,” you don’t sound confident which makes Peter worry more; you have never acted this way around him before. Following you, he quickly bounds up the steps to beat you to the top. He smiles, hoping that if he puts out a positive attitude, the world might return it.

Motioning for him to follow, he sits beside you on one of the benches. A nervousness spreads throughout his chest, but he tries to push it away. Fumbling with his hands in his lap, he bites his lip; you still haven’t spoken. “Peter,” turning his head toward you, he waits attentively. “I just… I’m not good with words. I mean, I know I talk a lot,” he chuckles, smiling at the fact that you’re laughing, smiling even; an improvement to what he’d seen only moments ago. “I just don’t know how to talk about the things that really matter,” you confide.

His lips curl upward as he gives you a sympathetic smile. “I think you’re doing just fine, Y/N/N,” he replies without a second thought before turning his body to face you properly. Waiting for you to continue, Peter doesn’t know where this is leading which causes the underlying nervousness to increase. His hands play with a loose thread on his pants leg.

Movements coming to a halt as you place your hands atop his. Looking up at you, Peter knows now that you are nervous, and this time he isn’t just assuming. “Look, I… really like you. This was honestly the best date I’ve ever been on. I just, don’t know if this was a one-time thing to you or if this means we’d do something again, but, if it is then I don’t really want to tell anyone about our date. Okay?” Your saddened look causes Peter to internally panic. What? You think he’s not into this? Into you? Acting on impulse and urgency, Peter voices his thoughts.

“Y/N… I didn’t mean to make you think that. If I did, I’m sorry.” Pausing for a moment, Peter takes a deep breath while running one hand through his hair, the other still underneath yours. “I-I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Maybe I’m just not good at this stuff. I mean, this is kind of my first date, so…”

Taking a moment to glance up at you, Peter is relieved to see a smile on your face. “Does that mean maybe we could do this again?” you ask, voice full of hope.

“Well, I was kind of planning on it! Only if you want to though,” Peter says, hurriedly adding the last part.

“Of course I want to!”

“Good! I thought maybe we could go to a pinball place next time? Or… Halloween is coming up, maybe we could carve some pumpkins?” The smile on your face makes Peter feel more confident; he’s thankful he’d taken the chance to ask you out. Sometimes, risks are worth taking.


End file.
